ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman' 78
Superman' 78 is a comic book series which serve as a alternative sequel to the original 1978 Superman film. Its is published by DC Comics. Story Plot After the event of the 1978 film, Clark Kent, also know as Kal-El, continues being Superman as he fight to saves Metropolis from various menaces. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - * Lois Lane - Recurring * Perry White - * Jimmy Olsen - * Martha Kent - * Captain Maggie Sawyer - * Cat Grant - * Lana Lang - * Kara Zor-El/Linda Kent/Supergirl - * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy - * Steve Lombard - * Ron Troupe - * Pete Ross - * Mayor Frank Berkowitz - * John Henry Irons/Steel - * Natasha Irons - * Krypto the Superdog - * Professor Emil Hamilton - * Bibbo Bibbowski - * General Sam Lane '''- * '''Inspector William Henderson - * Eve Teschmacher '''- Antagonists * '''Lex Luthor - Superman's arch-enemy who's the world's greatest criminal mastermind. ** Otis - Lex's bumbling henchman ** Mercy Graves - Lex's assistant who's Otis' love interest, who often dump him at times. * General Dru-Zod - A rogue Kryptonian criminal who swears revenge on Jor-El for sent him and his minions to the Phantom Zone. ** Ursa - Zod's lover who's share the same ability as both her lover and Superman. ** Non - Zod's silent brute who's often be a bit dim-witted at times. * Vril Dox/Brainiac - A robot who's responsible for destroying Krypton. * John Corben/Metallo - A criminal who turn into a robot with a Kryptonite heart after a accident during his encounter with Superman. * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler - A puzzle-obsess villainess who challenges Superman at times. * Leslie Willis/Livewire - A former shock jock who gain electric powers during a lighting storm. * Winslow Schott/Toyman - A toy maker-turn rogue who uses toys to commit crime. * Kenny Braverman/Conduit - Clark's old friend/rival back at Smallville who wear a armor suit, created by Lex, after learning that Clark's Superman. * Intergang - consisting of: ** Bruno Mannhaim - The leader of Intergang and Metropolis' most powerful gangster. ** Morgan Edge - Bruno's friend who always cover for him at times. ** Whisper A'Daire - Bruno's assistant/bodyguard who learn martial arts and know she can't hits Superman. ** Dabney Donovan - Intergang's mad scientist who create weapons for the gang. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull - * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee - * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man - * Bizarro - A failed, yet bizarre clone of Superman, who was previously created by Lex Luthor. * Doomsday '- * '''Carl Draper/Master Jailer '- * '''Darkseid - ** Kalibak - ** DeSsad - ** Steppenwolf - ** Granny Goodness - ** Female Furies - consisting of: *** Lashina - *** Mad Harriet - *** Stompa - *** Gilotina - *** Bernadeth - * Mr. Mxyzptlk - * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot - * Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage - * Bizarro Girl - * Match - * Nathan Tryon/Neutron '''- * '''Titano the Super-Ape - Trivia * Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Superman Category:Billy2009